Music Drabbles
by Inumaru12
Summary: 10 drabbles for 10 random songs all around Hiruma and Sena's relationship. Sometimes friendship, mostly romantic. All under time limit of song. HIRUSENA slash/yaoi. M for bad language and slight sexual scenes. Enjoy !


**Warnings:** It's HIRUSENA, meaning GAY BOYS! Don't like, don't read. Bad language (thank you Hiruma), slight sexual scenes, but not really.  
**Rating:** M (I might change the rating…I'm not sure. I'm really iffy on the ratins cuz I use the work "fuck" a lot. XD  
**Pairing:** HiruSena (Duh)

**1Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

"**La Tortura"- Shakira**

Hiruma watched Sena move, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly gaping. He was nearly drooling and his pants were getting tighter by the second. Hiruma watched as Sena danced provocatively to the music. The running back's eyes were closed and he was moving to the beat; the younger male must have thought he was all alone in the club room.

Almost like under a trance, Hiruma moved towards him in heated passion, dead set on joining him.

"**I Melt With You"- Bowling For Soup**

Sena had been studying, really, he had been! But then Hiruma called and asked him-more like told him- to meet him at the amusement park. Confused, but fearful, Sena stopped what he was doing and met up with the taller male. There, Hiruma decided would be their first date, which was a surprise to Sena, seeing that he didn't realize they were dating.

But after a while, Sena's fears about what Hiruma was planning seemed to melt away and he enjoyed his time. At the end of the day he smiled at Hiruma and motioned him forward, which Hiruma obeyed. Sena smiled and kissed him gently.

"**This is Me"- Demi Levato And Joe Jonas**

When Sena came out as gay, he came out swinging. He had been pestered by Suzuna (who wanted to date him) and by Mamori (who wanted him to date Suzuna) and even Monta (who just wanted to make Mamori happy) but so much pressuring caused Sena to crack. He told them he was gay, but they didn't believe him. They asked for proof. Sena was quick to grab the nearest male and kiss him, saying that he was his boyfriend.

That male was Hiruma. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

Even more shocking was the fact that Hiruma went with it and played it up well.

"**I'm Just A Kid"-Simple Plan**

It was rare that Sena ever saw Hiruma really act his age. He was still a kid (kinda) but he acted so grownup like. He wanted Hiruma to remember what it was like to be a kid.

So maybe shoving snow down his back was a bad way of doing it…but it did cause a huge snowball fight between their team, and even Hiruma seemed to be having fun. As he was walking in the clubhouse to change clothes, the blond stopped him.

"Thanks fucking shrimp." He whispered in Sena's ear.

Sena started to smile, but screamed as snow was shoved down his back. Hiruma's cackling were even louder than the boy's screams though.

"**Afternoon Delight"-Starland Vocal Band**

"H-Hiruma-san! We can't do that now! It's the middle of the day, what if one of my neighbors hears us?" Sena's face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

"Che, fuck them fucking boyfriend. They can be jealous all they want." Hiruma smirked and leaned down to lick the sweat off the boy's neck.

'That's not what I meant~!' Was the last coherent thought of Sena's before pleasure took over.

"**A Horse With No Name"-America**

Hiruma watched as the mysterious boy seem to run at light speed, escaping the predators with no problem at all. It had become a game to him. Try and find the boy, and just watch him move with the speed of a cheetah. He tried to follow him once but had lost him so quickly. The boy had no name in his mind except the affectionate 'Chibi'.

After a while he never saw 'Chibi' again and his fun days of 'Chibi' watching had disappeared. It was only till he actually found the boy again and forced him to join his club as his running back that he felt happy again.

"**Mr. Roboto"- STYX**

Contrary to what people said, Hiruma wasn't a robot. He could feel. He could feel pain, sadness, even love. He just pushed them away and over exaggerated the ones he was sure he could get away with. It wasn't until the stupid fucking chibi started hanging around him that the problems started popping up.

He tried ignoring them at first but it didn't work very well. He tried thinking them out, but it only made him more confused and angry. He even tried hanging around the brat, just to see what made him like the brat so much. Hiruma closed his eyes as he hugged the brat to his chest.

He knew that Sena was trying to speak, but he didn't care much at all.

"Listen." He told Sena. "Tell me, do you hear a heartbeat?"

Sena seemed surprised, but put his ear to his captain's chest.

"Yes, yes I do. It's going so fast. Are you alright?" Sena asked concerned.

"Yeah brat," Hiruma said softly, burying his head into Sena's brown locks. "I'm okay now."

"**I Just Can't Stop Loving You"- Michael Jackson/Siedah Garrett**

Everyone told Sena to get out of the relationship; that it would only end horribly. Sena merely shook his head with a silent smile. Sure, Hiruma was a loud and wild and almost evil like man but Sena had grown up hearing the phrase "You can't help who you fall in love with."

He was in love with Hiruma-san, and he didn't regret it. He could be cruel, sure, but that's all people saw of him. They never saw the Hiruma that held him gently, that made love to him. They never saw the one that kissed him so softly and told him that he loved him.

They would never see that side.

"**Who Wants To Live Forever"-Queen**

Demons were supposedly beings that lived forever. To rage on till the end of time. Hiruma was one of those rare beings that was supposedly a demon incarnate. Rumors spilled that he would continue to live while all the people around him died. But Hiruma knew different. As he watched Sena start to fade away in his arms, he could only shake with rage and sadness and guilt.

He didn't want to live with these emotions; not after Sena had showed him everything that was good about this world…Without Sena here…Without his other half…

Who wanted to live at all?

"**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" – Eurythmics**

Sena wasn't sure why he started crying when he was laying in Hiruma's arms. He had just felt so _happy_ for the first time in his life. It felt like everything was perfect, and nothing else mattered.

"Eh? What's the matter Chibi? Why are you crying?" Hiruma wasn't mocking him, but was actually concerned.

Sena looked up at his boyfriend and gave the biggest, truest smile that he could.

"I'm just so happy…Thank you Yoichi." His voice choked up a little as he said his boyfriend's given name.

Hiruma's eyes widened but then softened as he put his head against Sena's.

"No, thank you chibi."

And they kissed, and everything was perfect.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** OMG, My Itunes freaking loves me! :D It was so nice and played just amazing songs. I had so much fun doing this…I might have to do this again but with a different pairing…or maybe this pairing again. HiruSena is so much fun to write. XD

Also…I kinda wanna make number 3 into a fanfic now…just cuz I think it'd be hilarious. XD What do you guys think?

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review~!


End file.
